Devoción
by Kattharina
Summary: El amor es demiurgo, y el arte es amor puro que vibra intensamente al crear la belleza; temblor hecho de ansias, de alegría y tristeza. Regalo para Teniente Jaz Mignonette.


Daré las indicaciones de siempre.

 **A** claraciones:

Narración.

— Diálogo —

" _Pensamientos"._

 **A** dvertencias:

Posible OoC en los personajes.

 **G** énero: Drama | Horror.

 **C** lasificación: K+.

 **D** isclaimer: La serie y sus personajes no me pertenece a mí, sino a ®Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Nota de Autor:**

Hola, estoy de nuevo por aquí.

Esta vez llevando este Drabble que me ha tomado poco más de dos años terminar, sí, lo sé, es mucho tiempo para escribir algo tan corto y posiblemente sin ningún sentido… Sin embargo, este es un regalo para una amiga y excelente escritora: **Teniente Jaz Mignonette**.

Querida, he hecho lo que he podido por escribir algo decente, sé que no tengo disculpa por haber tardado tanto, pero ya sabes… Estos personajes son enteramente difíciles de manejar para mí y de hecho, no era lo que tenía planificado escribir, quería algo romántico, pero no conseguí escribirlo sin hacer OoC extremo. Así que terminé haciendo esto, posiblemente no es lo que esperabas, pero deseo que te agrade.

Ahora sin más me despido, hasta la próxima.

* * *

 **DEVOCIÓN.**

 **.**

‹‹ _Una sonrisa puede salir de una situación difícil, incluso si es falsa››._

Anónimo.

* * *

 _No, la pintura no está hecha para decorar las habitaciones. Es un instrumento de guerra ofensivo y defensivo contra el enemigo._

Recordaba haber leído esas palabras en un libro hacía mucho tiempo. Aún rememoraba con precisión a qué hacían alusión. Esas palabras provenían de Pablo Picasso y lo había leído en la descripción de una de sus famosas obras: La Guernica.

La pintura le llamó extremadamente la atención, porque el título aludía al bombardeo en una ciudad con el mismo nombre de la pintura. Según las palabras leídas, la pintura causó polémica y eso mismo la llevó a ser muy famosa en aquella época, aún a la fecha, seguía teniendo muchas interpretaciones.

Por el dibujo del libro, reconoció el óleo sobre lienzo, trazado únicamente en blanco y negro con variada gama de grises. La estructura era semejante a la de un tríptico, cuyo panel estaba ocupado por un caballo agonizante y una mujer portadora de una lámpara. Los laterales eran a la derecha, la casa en llamas con una mujer gritando, y, a la izquierda, el toro y la mujer con su hijo muerto.

La pintura era extraña. Sobre todo porque las figuras estaban organizadas en triángulos, de los cuales el más importante era el central, que tenía como base el cuerpo del guerrero muerto, y cómo vértice la lámpara.

La verdad es que el cuadro no era complejo, de hecho, no tenía ninguna similitud con su arte. No obstante, lo que representaba era lo que realmente le importaba. Asumió que era una exhibición del propio artista, su visión de la realidad. Lo que no distaba de la verdad que ellos vivieron en la cuarta guerra, igual de cruda y realista.

Sin embargo, pese a todo la crueldad representada en una pintura o a la belleza que escondía entre sus dibujos, nada se comparaba con aquella mujer que en sueños le visitaba sin saber porque. En sus sueños la veía caminar hacia él, con sus cabellos ondeando como si se tratara de un manto de fuego que se elevaba por encima de las condiciones climatológicas. Sus ojos verdes brillaban como piedras preciosas, como pequeñas esmeraldas pulidas y expuestas a la luz del sol.

" _Deslumbrante"._

Era la única palabra capaz de pensar en ese momento cuando pensaba en Mei Terumi.

Sakura alguna vez le había dicho que la Mizukage era una mujer de exuberante belleza, de deslumbrante cualidades a las que cualquier hombre podía sucumbir.

Sai pensaba que era una mujer de armas tomar, a la que cualquier ser humano podría admirar. Pero eso no explicaba en absoluto el hormigueo en su estómago, o aquella sensación de placentera tortura que se alzaba en sus partes nobles cada vez que pensaba en ella. Él no se consideraba un romántico, de hecho, lo único que conocía del concepto eran detalles, palabras y besos.

No, lo que él sentía por Mei Terumi debía ser algo más allá del amor romántico, de la idealización de un sentimiento que pocas veces en su vida había experimentado. De hecho, no recordaba haber experimentado algo semejante por nadie. Ni siquiera el deseo sexual.

Sin embargo, cada vez que veía a esa mujer con su cabello de fuego y su sonrisa sesgada, algo en su interior se desataba. Sakura alguna vez le mencionó que posiblemente se enamoró de ella a primera vista, él no creía en el amor, no podría definirlo si se lo pedía. Una vez leyó en un libro que la adoración era lo más parecido al amor, tal vez era eso lo que sentía por Mei Terumi.

No importaba lo que fuera, de lo único que estaba seguro es que no tenía la capacidad para dejar de verla, o de soñar con ella… Y a lo mejor algún día, tendría el valor de acercarse a ella y descubrir lo que realmente sentía.


End file.
